


now or never

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Mild Choking Kink, Modern AU, alcohol/inebriation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri is drunk.As in knock-down, drag-out, blackout-fucking-drunk. Felix requires Sylvain’s help to get the heavy piece of shit into the passenger seat of his car.“Wow,” the redhead comments in a lazy drawl, more than half-buzzed himself. “Haven’t seen him get this bad in a while.”Felix snorts, rolling his eyes as he slides the key into the ignition. “You don’t live with him. Believe me, it’ll get worse before it gets better.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	now or never

**Author's Note:**

> the usual shenanigans, written for a rq. feel free to drop me one [on tumblr](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/ask) if you like. much love xoxo

Dimitri is drunk.

As in knock-down, drag-out, blackout-fucking-drunk. Felix requires Sylvain’s help to get the heavy piece of shit into the passenger seat of his car.

“Wow,” the redhead comments in a lazy drawl, more than half-buzzed himself. “Haven’t seen him get this bad in a while.”

Felix snorts, rolling his eyes as he slides the key into the ignition. “You don’t live with him. Believe me, it’ll get worse before it gets better.”

Despite all the odds, Dimitri is usually a happy drunk, waxing poetic about old memories with the weight of alcohol sloshing around in his stomach. It’s made all the more impressive because he could be depressing as hell sober, prone to staring off at nothing and reminiscing about how much things have changed.

Felix still isn’t sure why he asked Dimitri to move in with him after they graduated from college. It probably has as much to do with growing up with the pitiful blonde asshole as it does enjoying the feeling of sucking his friend’s dick.

He’d noticed the pace of Dimitri’s drinking early on in the evening, thankfully, so he’s not too tipsy to drive, and he once again laments over Dimitri’s impossibly broad shoulders and gym-rat heftiness after he parks in the apartment complex’s garage.

It’s a struggle just to get inside of their door, and Felix has no qualms against dropping him straight to the floor as soon as they arrive. Dimitri giggles, the crazy fuck, because his wires are crossed. Felix has long been convinced that he gets off on the pain.

Before Felix can climb over Dimitri and get in his bed, a strong hand grabs his ankle, sending him sprawling over Dimitri’s chest. “You’re beautiful, Felix,” he mumbles, all of his words slurring together so thickly that the shorter man can barely understand what he’s saying. “Just wanna...have you in my lap.”

“Bet you twenty bucks you won’t be able to get it up,” Felix confidently proclaims. Dimitri can barely _see._ His body would be hard-pressed to push blood into his floppy, brandy-drenched dick.

Dimitri whines. “S’not fair. You’ve got—all that pretty hair, and, y’know, a good mouth. Wanna taste it.”

Felix huffs. “My mouth or my hair?”

Stupidly, because he has negative brain function at the moment, Dimitri sheepishly says, “Both?” Felix laughs.

“You’re doing a terrible job of seducing me. Try again,” he teases, sucking on a portion of Dimitri’s skin just above his throat.

“You’re really hot,” Dimitri continues his sloppy mumbling, scrabbling to grab hold of Felix’s thighs. “Because you always. Lift weights and go running. Like seeing you blush when I fuck you.” It’s a testament to how easily Felix lets his barriers down for the blonde that he actually shudders at the absolute bare minimum that Dimitri’s doing. “You get this look on your face, sometimes. Almost like you wouldn’t mind choking me, when I’m inside. I like that a _lot_.”

Felix hums, rolling his hips down on top of Dimitri. As expected, the big lug isn’t even twitching at the contact. It’s fine. Felix can still work with this. “Oh yeah? That something you think about often? Me choking you out?” He flicks a hand down to his trousers, pulling on his cock with more strength than is strictly necessary.

“You’ve got long fingers,” Dimitri says, breath coming more quickly. Some of the fog has lifted from his blue eyes, but not much. He might even fall asleep, Felix thinks. “Want them to wrap around me. You’d be tight around me, too. No better way to go.”

Felix chuckles, inhaling sharply at the insinuation. “Wouldn’t kill you,” he says, precome beading at the head of his member, wishing there was lube nearby so he could work himself open, but this is fine. They’re both enjoying this. “I’d back off if I felt like you were about to pass out, watch you gasp for it. Need you alive to fuck me right into the apartment below us.”

“Shit,” Dimitri curses, face flushed as he slams his eyes shut, imagining that very scenario. Though his own dick is all but useless at the moment, he still bucks up against Felix, who’s undulating against him now, getting closer the more they talk.

“What else, Dimitri?” Felix is sharp and demanding, grabbing Dimitri’s jaw until his eyes fly open, obsessed with the tight hold the brunette has on him.

“Want—want you to. To scratch me up. Dig your nails in deep. Pinch me, tell me off.” 

Felix yearns to make all of that happen for Dimitri, cheeks puffed out and flushed. “I always knew you were a freak about pain, but you never talk about that stuff in bed.”

“Didn’t want to put you off,” Dimitri moans, writhing when Felix’s come spurts hot over his shirt. “Do you mind?”

“If I didn’t like it, don’t you think I’d be long gone by now?” He quirks an eyebrow and Dimitri laughs. After a moment, Felix goes to wipe himself down, holding out a hand so the blonde can get up. He stumbles despite the support, clinging to Felix’s waist as he tries to climb to his feet the second go around.

Eventually, Dimitri flops down on the mattress, not even bothering to get under the covers. Felix slips in next to him after a minute or two, shaking his head as the drunkard sleeps the alcohol off, smirking as he thinks about how he’s going to use all of his newfound knowledge the next time they have sex.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr [@summersandstorms](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
